


King Jensen

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthurian times, Avalon - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jensen, Jared is Lady of the Lake, Jensen is King Arthur, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Minor death, Misha is evil, Possessive Jensen, Prophecy, Protective Jensen Ackles, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sort Of, Soulmates, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Virgin Jared, no matter what there is a happy ending, time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Jensen was just an ordinary man until his father died and he pulled Excalibur from its stone. Now he's a King destined to rule Camelot with all its fails and triumphs and fall in love with Avalon's greatest treasure.





	1. Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> So pumped for this fic! This story is different than anything I've ever written but its also similar to Blue Moor. It is based off a King Arthur legend obviously with differences.

Jensen hadn’t met his father till the age of 15 having been whisked away and raised by Merlin the Wizard of Camelot due to his adulterous birth and slowly became brothers with Chad, Merlin’s own son. But Jensen could remember his father clearly, how much pride he took in being a knight of the round table. His father was in fact the highest of the knights and sat at the head of the table, he had always respected his father even when he was forced into a marriage with Lady Danneel Harris at 20, daughter to Uther Pendragon his father’s right hand man.

When Jensen turned 26 he still felt no love for this woman he had married no matter how she threw herself at him he could not force his love for her. When he turned 30 his father died during the battle with the Saxons and Camelot was at a loss.

It seemed no one knew how to carry on, who would lead the knights in battle? Who would sit at the head of the round table? Merlin came to the knights on the 10th day of his father’s death and told them that whoever drew the sword from the stone in Avalon would become King. 

Many tried and failed—just getting to Avalon without the help of a magical being seemed tedious, no one seeming to be able to pull the sword from the stone no matter how strong they were. Jensen hadn’t planned on finding the sword or even giving it a try but Chad had insisted he give it a shot, telling him he might be surprised by the outcome.

Jensen tagged along to Avalon, his eyes blindfolded as they came to a heavy waterfall that seemed to be glowing with colors “you can’t see it,” Chad insisted “sometimes there’s too much magic for one’s own eyes.”

Jensen could feel the cool air as they passed through the waterfall, the water never once touching his skin. The blindfold was ripped from his eyes and a gasp left his lips as he took in the magical land before him.

Growing up he had always thought Camelot was beautiful and nothing could compare to his home but now he wasn’t so sure. The skies were a sapphire tint shaded with purple; the trees surrounding the land grew wild and overgrown as they hung down to the luscious dark green grass roaming the immense fields. A bright yellow moon hung up in the sky and Jensen stared at it in wonder before he looked down to the dark blue iridescent water, dazzling specs radiating off the lake as small fairies danced around it. He looked back up and spotted an island sitting in the middle of the lake and it took his breath away. An enchanted castle sat it looked hand carved and sported antique carvings along the sides. Statuaries of dragons tipped over the sides of the top point, jeweled stones sat in the middle of the entrance and moss and ivy covered the magical palace and mysterious flowers littered the sides.

“Who lives there?”

Chad just smirked and stopped the boat and got out making sure Jensen followed behind him before he knocked on the tall glass doors and took a step back, his hands behind his back.

A woman answered the door and Jensen gulped at her fae like look. She had long black hair and silver eyes. Ivy was imprinted down her neck almost like she was born with it and her lips were the color of pure gold, a midnight colored dress donned her body the cape around her neck was long and see through and covered with the night sky. She raised her head at Jensen and turned to Chad and they bowed to each other “I assume you’re here for Jared? I think you know where to find him.”

Chad grinned and bowed again “thank you Genevieve.”

As they started down the hill and to the edge of the lake Jensen asked “who was she?”

“That was Genevieve Queen of the Fairies. She lives in the castle with her brother Jared,” Chad turned then and held a twinkle in his eye “The Boy of the Lake.”

“The Boy of the Lake? So the rumors are true?”

Ignored, Chad stepped in the shallow end of the lake and closed his eyes and held his hands up before slamming them down and a bright haze of red shot out and shuddered through the lake and Jensen planted his feet firmly as the earth shook.

Suddenly the lake rumbled and the water sprayed up before parting down the middle and the most gorgeous creature Jensen had ever seen emerged completely untouched by the water that he rose from.

A boy, no older than 20, walked down the middle of the now divided sea. He had dark brown hair that swayed to the tops of his shoulders, hues of blue running through the shaggy ends. His skin was golden and shimmering almost like glitter covered his body, his eyes were slanted like a fox and lined with kohl the irises a swirl of colors but Jensen noticed when he tilted his head to the moonlight they seemed to be the color of the sea. His lips were a pale pink and his cheekbones were high and highlighted with a shimmery blue that seemed sunken into his skin and spread down to his neck where azure scales like that of a mermaids tail lined his collarbone. He was a wearing a high neck pale blue outfit that cut at the arms and flowed down to the bottom, cutting in the middle and flowing out on the sides, tight dark blue leggings were tucked into white knee high boots that had jewels running down the sides. And a golden crown made of crystals covered his hair.

The boy walked up to them and cocked his head as he stared at Jensen with innocent eyes before smiling so bright Jensen was sure the sun would overtake the sky. He watched as deep dimples dug in his cheeks before he turned to Chad and tipped his head up “I see you’ve returned.”

Jensen shivered at the melodic voice that left pink lips and watched as Chad grinned “of course I did…and I came back with the King.”

The boy raised a brow and turned back to Jensen and looked him up and down “him? You think it’s him?”

“I know its him; don’t doubt me Jay you should know better than anyone about the prophecy.”

Jared made a noise and bowed before Jensen “pleasure to meet you Jensen I am the Boy of the Lake but you can call me Jared.”

With that he turned and led them to a section of land filled with headstones, an apple tree in the middle and a large boulder next to it, a sword stuck in the center.

Jensen walked right up to the rock, like he was drawn to it and took in its expert craftsman ship. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Jared who nodded to him, his hair falling in his doe like eyes.

Jensen reached out and gripped the golden handle and gave a hard tug, stumbling back as he clutched the sword in his hand. He panted harshly as he twisted the sword and gave it a good wave.

Jared smiled his eyes twinkling in the moonlight “congratulations you have pulled Excalibur from its stone…Camelot has a new King .”


	2. Foretold

When Jensen returned home he did so with Chad and Jared in tow. Jared hadn’t wanted to come, he told Jensen how he rarely liked to wonder from his realm for when people saw him they realized the rumors of him were true and flew to their feet in reverence.

As they strolled through the kingdom of Camelot, the sword clutched at Jensen’s side he could practically feel the fear radiating from Jared.

He wanted to assure the boy it would be fine, that no one would hurt him he would make sure of it but instead as they stopped on front of the stone castle he smiled “ don’t worry no one will touch you, you’ll be home with your family soon.”

Jared snorted and ducked his head “how old do you think I am?”

Jensen frowned “no older than a boy, not a man—“

Jared laughed and shared a glance with Chad “I’m almost 200 years old…we don’t age in Avalon your highness.”

Jensen’s snapped his mouth shut and turned as the knights filled in around him and he bowed to his knees and held up the sword “I have pulled the sword of Excalibur from its holding place I am here to take my father’s place.”

Whispers stirred around them and Jensen realized that while some eyes rested on him, many were on Jared taking in his mystical appearance. His skin shone even brighter in the sun than the moonlight and his eyes were now a shade of pure blue as they scanned the crowd, his arms wrapping around himself making the scales on his neck show.

Just as Jensen was about to wrap his own cloak around Jared’s lithe frame his wife stepped into view, his trusted friend Chris right behind her making his skin crawl. He was no fool he knew something was going on between his two friends it was only a matter of time before they slipped up. Knowing this Jensen channeled new found courage and tucked his sword safely by his side before whipping off his black cloak and throwing it around Jared’s shoulders.

Jared opened his mouth a let out a small gasp as Jensen stood before him, their eyes meeting and their breathes mixing as Jensen fastened the cloak. Jensen licked his lips and stepped back just as Danneel rushed up behind him, her hand resting on his arm.

“Jensen what’s going on? Who is this… creature?”

Jared’s sharp eyes cut to her the blue quickly fading to silver much like his sisters and his scales seemed to crawl with anger making Danneel back up. “You should watch who you’re talking to My Lady its best not to comment on matters not of yours.” Jared looked her up and down and then to Chris behind her and scowled “though it seems you’re good at that.” The red headed lady blushed and shot her eyes up to Jensen who cut them quickly to his friends.

“Dani this is Jared… The Boy of the Lake.”

Everyone around them gasped as they surrounded Jared and he looked up to Jensen and swallowed “I am very happy for you my King and I will do my best to assist you but right now I must take my leave in fear of being overwhelmed.” He gave Jensen a smile and dropped his cloak to the ground and tipped his head back, a rush of water flowed around his body and he was gone.

As everyone stared in shock at the puddle now lying on the ground Chris stepped forward “so you’re King now?”

Jensen turned his eyes to him and they hardened as he stepped up next to Danneel “looks that way.”

The castle became Jensen’s new home. The knights set him up in it rather quickly and he took his place at his father’s table.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about Jared.

Chad told him Jared would get overwhelmed by humans if around them for too long due to bad past experiences when humans once had the chance to roam Avalon. His sister Genevieve protected him as much as she could without holding him hostage but Chad said he liked it that way. Jared rarely left Avalon and when he did it was to tend to the fallen heroes.

“Heroes?”

“Did you not wonder about the headstones? There in Avalon lies the greatest heroes the world has ever seen. From Achilles to Thesus of Athens do you think they would have ended up where they are if not for Jared? Much like me Jared has the power to heal, to see prophecies he has built some of the greatest heroes of all time.”

“But what’s with the water?”

“It’s where he was born…his father was a merman and his mother a fairy. They ruled Avalon before passing it down to Jared and Gen. Jared uses the water to heal; it’s like his home he finds it comforting unlike his castle.”

Jensen nodded and toyed with the leather on his straps and Chad laughed and shook his head “of course I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

Jensen frowned “what?”

Chad sighed and stopped laughing and gave him a sad look “I cannot say it would cause struggles to the heart…if anything I want you to remember I told you not to marry her.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Chad turned and looked at the door before looking back at Jensen making him stand and rush down the corridor to his wife’s room where huffs sounded through the door.

Jensen knew what he would find in there, he had been waiting for this moment for a long time now. He lifted up his foot and kicked at the door sending it flying open making Chris and Danneel jump apart.

Danneel’s brown eyes widened and her hands clutched at her heart making Jensen roll his eyes “Jen—“

He pulled his sword out and clashed it with the marble column causing a crack to break down the middle “I don’t want to hear it…I was waiting for this day, this day when I could finally be free of you.” He looked back up his green eyes boring into his betrayers “I wish I could say this hurt me so but I never loved you Danneel how could I? And you my old friend you’re supposed to be like my brother and yet you go behind my back in hell you deserve each other.”

Danneel let out a cry “Jensen pleases—“

“I hereby banish you of Camelot Lady Harris and Knight Kane. If I even hear of your return, the smallest whispers in the wind I will have you executed do you understand?”

Chris’s eyes hardened as he took Danneel’s hand who stood by him crying “we understand my King.”

“Get out of my sight and don’t come back I will not be kind if you do.”

Chris started to lead Danneel out of the room but she whirled around with a red face “this is about him isn’t it? That boy? I could see it in your eyes when you brought him home I knew…I knew you loved him before you did. I never had you Jensen I think a part of you was always waiting for him I’m sorry I couldn’t love you Jensen.”

Jensen turned his head and tightened his jacket around himself as they were led from the room. “Tell me,” he said as Chad entered the room “what is my prophecy?”

Chad made a face “do you really want to know?”

Jensen turned around “I’m asking aren’t I?”

Chad sighed “the once and future King shall restore as lord and sovereign out of fayrye and reign in Breteyne for his grave will never be found.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It means Jensen your fate is death.”

Jensen forced Chad to open the portal to Avalon and quickly made his way through the waterfall and made no time in stopping by the castle before walking to the lake where he knew he would find Jared.

He pulled his boots off and stepped into the cool water and looked around the vast lake before dipping the edge of his sword in and focused.

“You called.”

Jensen turned his head and watched as Jared slowly rose from the water still as beautiful as before. Jensen nodded and held his sword up “I was hoping you could fix this.”

Jared took the sword in hand and ran his hands over the surface before smirking “explode in anger?”

“Maybe.”

Jared backed up and dipped back under the surface taking the sword with him and when he rose and handed the sword back it was good as new.

Jensen laughed breathlessly “you really are a wonder aren’t you?”

Jared smiled and his face softened “I’m sorry about Danneel.”

Jensen ducked his head “her heart belongs to another…I always knew that, but so does mine.”

Jared’s eyes widened “Jensen I—we can’t you are destined for greatness and I would only diminish that besides my place is here in Avalon not Camelot.”

Jensen scoffed and threw his sword down and took Jared’s warm hand “I am destined for death and nothing more, you are my greatness I will go wherever you are.”

Jared trembled “that’s not true…death is only your beginning do you listen to nothing? You will fall yes but you will rise again, your time will never end you will always be needed and right now your people need you. There is a great evil coming Jensen and you need to be ready for it.”

Jensen looked down and bit his lip “not without you…I’ve never known real love. I was raised by a wizard, conceived in treachery and forced into a marriage I did not want. But the day I met you I could see clearly. You will be my greatest journey, my triumph and maybe my downfall but I wouldn’t have it any other way, if I fall I know I will be right here with you. It’s true isn’t it? You will bring me back here with you? And then we can be together forever.”

Jared closed his eyes as a tear seeped out “amor non interficiat nos cum populo nostro."

Jensen wasn’t sure what he said but without hesitation he placed one hand on Jared’s wet cheek and the other on his scaly collarbone and drew him closer and pressed their lips together in a kiss that shook him to his core.

Jared melted against him, his hands clutching at his collared shirt as their lips moved together, the tip of Jensen’s tongue tracing against Jared's bottom lip begging for entry which Jared accepted hit mouth opening to let Jensen inside.

When they pulled back Jared had his eyes closed and Jensen longed to see the colored hues but settled for pressing their noses together “I love you Boy of the Lake and I will even beyond death.”

Jared let out a shaky sigh and opened his own wet eyes and stroked Jensen’s scruffy cheek “and I will love you to the end of the world .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amor non interficiat nos cum populo nostro which means our love will kill us all


	3. Visiters

He had been warned a week before but the entrance of his cousin Misha still threw him off balance. Misha arrived with a full blown entrance, his red cloak falling behind him as he marched through the castle gates with his followers in tow.

He stopped and forcefully bowed in front of Jensen “my King I do believe cheers are in order although I can’t imagine why you’ve forgotten me? Could it be the news of your beloved leaving you in a dusty wake?”

Jensen shook his head and smiled regardless making Misha tense at the blow that was obviously discarded “no cousin she leaves me no ill will I let her go with peace in fact I have a new treasure who hangs the moon for me.”

Misha raised his brows and looked around “I do not see a beautiful woman in sight cousin are you sure you’re not hung up about the news of Lady Harris and your loyal Knight?”

Jensen waved his hand and led Misha into the stonewalled fortress “no, no cousin I cast them out a time ago and haven’t thought of them since as for my cherished,” Jensen turned to stare at Misha as he revealed the sex of his lover “is busy elsewhere but perhaps you will encounter him later.”

Misha scoffed and backed away “your laying with a man? What becomes of you Jensen?”

Jensen laughed as he sat down on his throne “I am the King my cousin what I do is my decision alone, besides everyone here in Camelot is very openhearted unlike your rightful home.”

Misha made a face and looked around the castle with envy “yes well, being a Aristocrat does not show the same privileges as a Ruler…at any rate I’m pleased you’re not grumping about who is this lad that stole your heart at such a quick rate?”

Jensen smiled and ran his finger across the golden holder of his blade “a secret I do not wish to say yet my cousin I would rather you meet him first and see with your own eyes.”

“I do believe you are taunting me your highness I expect he is nothing more than a common man.”

Jensen stood and the people around him bowed low to the ground as he stepped down to Misha “he is more than common cousin he is great…now if you will follow Lady Cassandra she will lead you to your rooms. I hope you find them adequate.”

 

It was late into the night when Jared appeared in his quarters looking ever flawless with his glittering skin and honey eyes, his white shawl flailing behind him as he smiled down at Jensen. 

Jensen moved from where he was resting on his bed and walked to stand in front of Jared and moved his eyes slowly over him making Jared shiver. He reached up and gently unhooked the cloak and let it fall to the ground “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Jared inhaled sharply and lowered his eyes till he was looking through long lashes “sorry to keep you waiting my King but you’re not the only one with a land to rule.”

Jensen grinned and pulled Jared to lay with him “my cousin came into town today he is most anxious to meet you.”

Jared stilled and moved till he was leaning on his elbow and looked at Jensen with a worried stare “I want you to be careful around him Jensen he is dangerous.”

Jensen snorted and shook his head “you haven’t even met him—“

“I don’t need to… your protection, your health is all that matters to me I am able to see interference's that misguide that and your cousin is one of them.”

“He is family Jared he would never hurt me I trust him with my life.”

Jared closed his eyes and bent his head from Jensen’s eyes making him sigh and tilt Jared’s chin up with his finger “I know what I’m doing love you shouldn’t worry.”

“Family or not he is bursting with fury and he plans to use it—be wise Jensen remember your foretelling.”

Jensen loped his fingers through Jared’s hair “there is something I would like to ask you.”

“What is it?”

Jensen pulled Jared closer by his hips till he was sitting between Jensen’s legs and pressed his lips to Jared’s ear “I want you to rule with me.”

Jared blinked dumbly and let out an intake of breath “Jensen you are not the only sovereign I do have another kingdom to look after I cannot burden my sister with the task alone. There must be a Queen and a Prince I won’t abandon my people. Besides you know how I feel about the mortal realm I could never last here I need my lake, I need my family.”

“I know it would be hard on you and you would have to adapt but think of how great we could be together—“

Jared reached out and caressed Jensen’s cheek “this is your time, you pulled that sword from the stone your destiny has been written since the beginning of time and I won’t interfere with it not till the time is right. I love you my King but this task must be yours.”

Jensen looked away, dismayed that his courtesan had repudiated his offer and slowly moved from the bed till he stood at the open window that overlooked Camelot and watched the people move below.

Jared yearned quietly and crawled to the edge of the bed “I know I’ve disappointed you but you must understand that my sister and I are not the only ones who occupy Avalon there are many creatures there, souls that need guiding, heroes that need protecting and I will not overlook my duty. I cannot choose my happiness over my people. Please Jensen…”

Emerald eyes slip shut and Jensen tips his head back with a tired exhale and turns to look at Jared “I know my fate I know how this will end for me no matter how it comes and I all I want during my days is to spend it with you, is that so appalling?”

Jared closed his polychrome eyes as a crystal tear slipped and fell down his blue laced cheek “all I want is to be with you forever Jen, to feel you, to be close to you every minute apart is torture for me but we both have responsibilities we have to attend to we cannot be selfish, please don’t ask me to be selfish Jensen please don’t make me choose between all I’ve ever known and you.”

Jensen turned then and strode over to where Jared was sitting and pulled the weeping boy in his arms and ran his nose down his sharp cheekbone and pressed a kiss there “never my love, I could never hurt you with such choices my heart would break at your pain.”

Jared sniffed and pressed their foreheads together and bit at his lip as he ran his hands down Jensen’s bare shoulders “I do love you my lord and I would do anything for you if I could stop your doom I would.”

Jensen shook his head and held Jared’s cheeks in his calloused hands “I would not if it meant spending eternity with you my dearest.”

Jared smiled and let out a shaky laugh and leaned in and pressed a wet kiss to Jensen’s lips which had him falling back, Jared going with him and groaned as the boy’s cool skin pressed against his warm body. “I love you my little water nymph, sleep well .”


	4. Bending Rules

Jared hated to admit it but meeting Misha was not one of his fondest memories. He had begged Jensen to be hidden away but he had refused and here he stood waiting by Jensen’s side for his cousin to arrive.

Misha was a short man with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes that held evil inside them making Jared’s skin crawl. The man had stumbled in shock at Jared’s appearance and he had looked to Jensen in confusion “what is this?”

Jensen reached up and took Jared’s hands and smiled at his cousin “Misha Collins Lord of Blackwell may I introduce Jared the Boy of the Lake and Prince of Avalon.”

Jared closed his eyes briefly in fear and opened them to see Misha staring at him with envious eyes “when you said you had found another not common I did not think you meant neither a Prince of Avalon nor a magical being.”

“I am full of surprises cousin you know that.”

Misha made a noise and walked up to Jared and looked him over making Jared shrink back “it is an honor to meet you your highness I will admit I did not think you existed.”

Jared watched as Misha bent before him and he quickly did the same “and you Lord Collins I have heard…tells of you.”

Misha raised a brow “all respectable I hope?”

“I wouldn’t worry yourself with that.”

Misha cocked his head at Jared and smirked “I did not think the rumors of you were true I have to admit I am blown away by your striking appearance.”

“He is beautiful isn’t he?” Jensen pulled Jared close and nuzzled his neck “I am lucky am I not cousin?”

Misha grimaced, his upper lip curling “yes cousin,” he bit out “it appears you are.”

 

“I think you should take me to your home.”

Jared turned his head on the sheets and watched as Jensen stripped himself “what?”

“Your home…I would like to meet your people and maybe talk with your sister I do have some ideas in mind for her.”

Jared raised a curved brow and leaned up “and that would be?”

Jensen smirked as he crawled over him “between me and her for the time being I’m sure she will deny my request.”

Jared smiled and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and pulled him down “she is a hard woman to appease and she’s not all that fond of mortals I will admit.”

Jensen ran his smooth lips along Jared’s jaw “good thing you will be there to vouch for me then my love,” he placed open mouthed kisses down Jared’s scaly neck making him arch up and moan. Jensen moved his hands down Jared’s body taking his night pants with him as he went.

Jared trembled and closed his eyes in pleasure as Jensen’s hands wandered his body and he let out a whine of passion “please Jensen.”

“What is my love? What do you want?”

Jared gulped and looked into Jensen’s heated eyes “you… I want you please.”

Jensen reached over and grabbed a jar of oil from the nightstand and leaned down and pressed sweet kisses to Jared’s neck making him sigh in want and turn his head, trying to lean into the touch “I’m not going to draw this out…I know you’ve never done this before and I won’t hurt you.”

Jared closed his eyes and sighed as Jensen slipped a finger inside and shivered as Jensen licked at his neck and he dug his fingers deep in Jensen’s shoulders making him growl in response and shove another finger inside.

Jared made a noise and Jensen pulled back and rubbed their noses together “are you ok?”

Jared let out a deep breath and nodded, little beads of sweat between his dark brows “I’m fine it’s just…I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like this before.”

Jensen grinned and pulled his fingers out and lathered his member “I’m the only one who can make you feel this way, till the ends of the earth I promise ill always make you feel good.” And with that he pushed inside making Jared let out a choked groan at the sharp pain that warped inside him.

Jensen gulped and grit his teeth at the tight heat that surrounded him but still, his body shaking as he held himself above Jared “j—just let me know when you’re ready love.”

Jared laid his head back on the silk sheets and whimpered before wrapping one iridescent arm around Jensen’s sweaty back and tangled the other in the sheets “move God please move.”

Jensen pulled back and thrusted deeply causing a moan to slip from Jared’s mouth and rattle through the room making Jensen growl in desire as he slammed their lips together, their tongues winding wetly. 

Jared arched up as Jensen’s thrusts grew more vigorous, he buried his face in Jared’s neck and moved his hips wildly savoring the wet slaps that sounded whenever he connected with Jared’s ass. Jared raked his nails down Jensen’s back and let out a sharp cry as Jensen hit his spot over and over again, his head tossing and turning in pleasure that flowed through him.

Jensen trailed one hand down his thigh and lifted it high on his waist changing the angle making it more intense, making Jared shake “pl—please your highness.”

Jensen shivered at the name slipping from Jared’s lips and he quickened his pace and bit at Jared’s bottom lip before reaching down to rub at Jared's cock causing a long moan to flow from him.

“I’m gonna—“Jared arched up and cried out as his orgasm poured from him and Jensen followed suite, emptying inside him .


	5. Revealed Truth

Jensen travelled back to Avalon with Jared days later after leaving his cousin Misha in charge until he came back. Jared warned him to find another to take his place, pleaded with him, told him that havoc would wreck when he returned but Jensen waved his hand. Misha was family he would do nothing to harm him.

Even if he did seem a little too pleased to take his place.

Instead of taking a boat like he did with Chad, Jared took his hand and pulled him close till Jensen’s green eyes locked with kaleidoscopic ones. “Hold on tight my dearest, do not let go no matter what.”

Jensen opened his mouth to ask what he meant when a cold rushed over his body. Water rushed over him making his skin feel like it was melting as they disappeared from Camelot and to the front of Jared’s home in Avalon.

When his feet touched down he stepped back and reached for his head and Jared laughed “rush?”

Jensen snickered and watched as Jared twirled around and walked back towards his home “if you want to speak with my sister I would suggest doing so now. Its early she has not yet begun her duties she will be more inclined to listen to you.”

So Jensen followed Jared inside the jeweled castle, his eyes cast open as he took in the ivy covered palace. They walked down a long white marble hallway till they came to a throne room where Genevieve sat in a dark blue thrown covered with flowers, next to hers was a throne covered in white and lined with crystals and Jensen guessed it was Jared’s.

Jared bowed to his sister and Jensen followed suit “sister the King is here to speak with you.”

She gave a short nod and cut her eyes to the chair beside her and Jared glided up to sit next to her. “So King Jensen how is the royal life treating you?”

“I cannot deny my Queen it tis better than the life of a commoner though I remain humble in my need to serve I am simply here for my people.”

“And what is it that you’re here to discuss sir? Surely you know I have many duties to attend to and you being here is causing me some complications though my younger brother is blind to it. You will do well to speak fast.”

Jared blushed and slid down in his chair as Jensen stepped up “my lady I am here to humbly ask the gates be open.”

The Queen moved forward in her seat, her silver eyes darkening “I’m sorry sir I think I heard wrong…you ask for the gates to open?”

“Yes. I believe it is time for Camelot and Avalon to interact with each other I believe locking the ties and blocking out the mortals might cause future problems. If there were to be a connection between the two worlds we could work together.”

Jensen looked to Jared hoping to see an encouraging smile but what he saw cut him. Jared’s face was laced with fear, his eyes gone down to a dark blue the color of the sea during a storm. He turned toward his sister who reached out and gripped his hand “I’m afraid my King I will have to forbid this.”

“But—“

“No.” she rose from her seat her hands glowing yellow as she stared him down. “There will be no discussion Sir the gates will remain closed we have no room for mortals here, there is a reason they shut and shut they shall remain. I’m not sure if you wanting to open to gates would be for your people or for my brother but let me tell you this as long as I am here I will protect my people and I will protect my brother. Now if that is all I will be on my way.”

Jensen watched as she stepped down gracefully and flowed from the room and he turned to a pale Jared his hands shaking “you know how I feel about mortals and yet you ask to open the gates.”

“I know it seems rash my love but I thought it would help us all.”

Jared closed his eyes and slowly stood before rushing down the steps, past him and out the large doors. Jensen followed as Jared tracked down to the lake other creatures parting from his path as Jensen stared at the curious things before turning back to see Jared emerge himself in the lake.

Jensen waited a couple minutes for Jared to return but when he didn’t he peeled his boots off and tossed his jacket aside and dove into the cold water.

He opened his eyes and squinted as he swam further till he spotted Jared at the bottom lying on the sand with his eyes closed. He swam down to his beloved and reached out to run his fingers through his flowing hair.

White eyes snapped open and stared at Jensen for a moment before he stretched his arms out and a glowing light shot from them and Jensen felt himself being pulled back from the strong current till he was tossed out of the lake and landed hard on his back on land.

The water dashed back from shore and Jared glided through the crashing waves his eyes a strong current of anger and one more Jensen was reminded of the power he held “I brought you to my home, I trusted you.”

Jensen pulled himself off the ground and hesitantly reached for him “my love you can trust me, you should trust me. All I wanted was for our worlds to connect—all I want is you.”

Jared made a face and his eyes returned to their normal color and his whole stance relaxed “you have me Jen and you always will in every way no matter what life time were in. Be honest with me are you only doing this because you want me beside you?”

Jensen blushed and lowered his head to stare at his black boots “I did this because I want out worlds to finally emerge with one another… I do not know what ill will you hold on mortals Jared but I would like to remedy that. And of course I would like you to rule with me Jared that is a feeling I cannot escape.”

Jared stepped forward and lifted his hand and caressed Jensen’s cheek “I love you my King and I will do whatever I can to be there for you, to help you in any way I can.” He lowered his hand and turned back to the water with a sad look “as for my trouble with your kind I cannot say.”

“But—“

“No Jensen.” Jared turned hard eyes “I love you but do not make me… not yet.”

Jensen moved forward and took Jared’s hands in his own “I would never pressure you to do something that you yourself do not agree upon but know this… I am always here for you and I will be until the end and even after. I love you Jared you are my life.”

Jared’s bottom lip trembled and he let out a cracked sob and threw himself in Jensen’s arms “when I was little, 200 hundred years ago the gates to Avalon were open. We and mortals lived content together until the revolt. The humans were growing resistant to my father and mothers ruling and decided to go against them. They stormed through Avalon with fire and hatred in their hearts and tried to burn the castle down with my sister and me inside it. My father was in the lake dealing with the merpeople and my mother was in the forest with her family when they came.” Jared pulled back and sniffed and ducked his head “she protected me…Genevieve did. She tried to shield me from the fire and drug me out of there but they were waiting…the pulled me away from her. You see they hated my father for he was not of land so therefore they hated me. They thought he wasn’t fit to rule, that he didn’t belong here with us. They took me to the dark part of the forest and tied me up they would have killed me if my mother hadn’t casted a sleeping spell on them. After that my father locked the gates and promised mortals would never enter the realm again. So you see Jensen my sister and I could never go against my parents’ wishes and I wouldn’t want to.”

Jensen gulped and brushed Jared’s hair back as his heart filled with rage and sorrow for Jared and his family. “I—I’m so sorry Jared I didn’t know.” He looked down and took a breath “if it’s that important to you I would not wish to cause you harm. The gates will remain bolted for you and everyone else’s sake .”


	6. Pause

Because I have left this story for so long (almost 2 months) I am sorry! I lost my train of thought for the story and recently got passionate about another one I'm writing (check it out). But I will be posting to this one shortly but first I decided i wanted to finish all the chapters before i start uploading to it again. Right now my concentration is on Call Me By Your Name and I will most likely finish that one first because It had my full attention right now. But don't worry I will be back with this one!


	7. Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's a chapter :)

The morning of Jensen’s arrival back to Camelot Chad entered Avalon with a look of worry and sweat gracing his brow.

Jensen and Jared walked down the gold lidden path to the gates and frowned at his state “Chad… is something wrong?”

Chad ignored Jensen’s question and turned to look at Jared and nodded firmly and Jared closed his eyes and slowly turned to Jensen “I warned you Jen I did.”

Jensen frowned and looked between them “about what? What’s going on?”

“Your cousin Misha has taken over your kingdom.”

Jensen blinked “Misha… he wouldn’t do that to me he’s family, I’m the only blood he has left in this world.”

Jared closed his eyes and moved his hands along the cool air, his eye lids blinking rapidly “family doesn’t matter to him Jensen, it never has. He’s jealous of you, he wants your power, your kingdom your…he wants me. And he won’t stop till he has it all even if that means killing you.”

“You mean…”

“He will be your undoing.”

When Jensen made it back to Camelot he had Jared right behind him as he strode through the stone castle his loyal followers shrinking out from their hiding places, relieved breaths leaving them. He stomped all the way to his throne room where Misha was laid out over the golden chair, popping grapes in his mouth.

When he spotted Jensen, he sneered “cousin I see you’ve returned from your trip tell me how was it?”

Jensen’s eyes lowered as rage set within him turning the green iris black “that’s right I have, you can step down now your service is no longer needed cousin.”

Misha made a face and pushed his lips out like he was thinking “I rather like this chair I think it suits me.”

“It wasn’t a question Misha it was a command from your King. Step down or actions will be taken.”

Misha turned his head slowly and snarled as he stood up making his way down the stairs with an evil look “a command from the King… you’re not my King Jensen and you never will be. You don’t deserve this power, you don’t deserve him hanging off your arm!”

Jensen shook his head and scowled “how did I not see it before? You’re an arrogant, selfish, lowlife hiding behind your title that isn’t much of a title at all. I might have started off nothing more than a knight’s son but I made my way here I drew that sword from its stone, I’ve ruled this kingdom loyally what are you? Nothing more than a Kings pathetic cousin. And more than that… Jared is mine.”

Misha reached for his sword tucked under his jacket but Jared reached up and held his hand out sending Misha crashing against the stone wall with a loud groan.

Ice colored eyes glared down at Misha as he moved to sit up only to fall back down against the wave of power holding him hostage “how dare you raise your hand to your king,” 

Jared seethed as his body laced with blue till Jensen gently guided him away.

“He’s not worth it,” he turned to Misha with dark eyes “get out of here and don’t come back if you do, if I so much as get a wind of you I will end you.”

Misha backed away slowly “this isn’t over Jensen I will be back and I won’t be alone get ready for a war.”

He stalked out of the castle and Jared turned with worried eyes “what are you doing to do?

“I’m going to take back my kingdom.”

Jared followed closely as Jensen stalked down the stone halls, almost tripping on Jensen’s boots “I really don’t think this is a good idea Jen I mean after what he did to you? You banished them remember? Plus, I’m really not fond of her myself—”

Jensen paused and laid his hands-on Jared’s cheeks and gave him a firm but gentle look “I wish I didn’t have to do this myself but Chris is my best knight and I’m going to need him I can’t do this alone.”

Jared frowned and reached up to hold Jensen’s arms “you’re not alone me and my people can help—”

Jensen shook his head “no when the time comes I don’t want you anywhere near the battlefield do you understand me?”

Jared scoffed and stepped back away from Jensen’s hold “no I don’t you need me Jensen I have to be there I can’t just abandon you!”

“You can and you will. I’m not asking you love I’m telling you.”

Jared’s face dropped and he scoffed “your telling me…your imposing me? You don’t rule me Jensen no one does a King does not tell another what to do.”

Jensen raised a brow “I do when your land is not of importance. This is the real-world Jared with real dangers its not all beautiful skies and peaceful lands here. Its hard and violent and sometimes actions have to be taken… you wouldn’t understand.”

Jared’s eyes widened and his fists clenched by his sides as his skin swirled with an ice blue his eyes lacing over white “I wouldn’t understand? Your people, your disgusting people attacked my home, they killed my parents and ruined everything I loved it took my sister and I years to settle our land.” Jared shook his head as tears welled in his white eyes and slipped down his cheeks “your just like them… your no different.”

Jensen’s heart clenched as Jared let out a shaky sob and whirled his arms in the air a shimmer washing over Jared and disappearing from Jensen’s view.

Jensen tipped his head back and sighed sadly. He hadn’t wanted to upset Jared but he knew it was the only way to keep him from interfering and he couldn’t, he wouldn’t let Jared get hurt because of him. If Jared’s prophecy was true then when the time came he would need Jared to be in one piece if they were to spend eternity together.

He just hoped Jared would forgive him.


End file.
